vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer Morningstar (TV Series)
|-|Human= |-|Angel= |-|The Devil= Summary Lucifer Morningstar (formerly known as Samael, the Lightbringer) is one of the older angels and formerly the infamous ruler of Hell. He is commonly known as the Devil or Satan by humans. Lucifer voluntarily left this position to become a nightclub owner in Los Angeles, operating an establishment called Lux. His closest friend and ally is the demon Maze. Lucifer started working alongside LAPD homicide detective Chloe Decker when he witnessed the murder of a close acquaintance of his. This position gives him an easy outlet to punish sinners. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly at least Low 7-B, likely higher, 2-A with the Flaming Sword Name: Lucifer Morningstar, Luci, Satan, The Morning Star, Devil, Samael, Lightbringer, Abaddon, Belial, Prince of Darkness, Beelzebub, Old Scratch, Dark Lord, Young Rebel, King of Hellfire, King of Hell, King of Evil, Prince of Lies Origin: Lucifer Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: Archangel/The Devil Powers and abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Can compel others to tell the truth), Fear Manipulation (With his Devil Face), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Low), Healing (Lucifer's feathers have healing powers and can even heal injuries caused by demonic weapons), Flight (With his wings), Dimensional Travel (With his wings), Soul Manipulation (Can bring back souls from Hell and place them into recently deceased bodies, as he did with Abel), Shapeshifting, Limited Air Manipulation (With his wings), Technology Manipulation, Omnilinguism (Claims to have the ability to speak all human languages), Creation (Created a card that allowed Constantine, Diggle and Mia to go to the afterlife) and Portal Creation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Expert Pianist, Expert Escapist, Existence Erasure, Cosmic Awareness, Healing, Space-Time Manipulation and Portal Creation with the Flaming Sword, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Lucifer is able to remain active in slowed down time when he converses with Amenadiel during the latter's visits to Earth), Mind Manipulation (Due to Lucifer being less "malleable", he is unaffected by Azrael's blade which amplifies anger and desire to kill in those who hold it), Poison Manipulation (Unaffected by poison gas) and possibly to Antimatter Manipulation (Wasn't concerned about his Earth being destroyed by antimatter during the Crisis on Infinite Earths) Attack Potency: At least ' Wall level' (Able to punch through walls and knock people through glass windows with ease. Effortlessly defeated Cain and was able to contend with Amenadiel when the latter had his full power while he didn't), possibly at least Small City level, likely higher (As the King of Hell, he should theoretically be stronger than demons such as Mallus, who is stated to be demon of the highest order by Constantine), Multiverse level+ with the Flaming Sword (The Flaming Sword has the power to cut through anything and can kill Charlotte and God) Speed: Normal Human to Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Could pick up a 200 lbs+ man of the ground with one arm without any effort) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly at least Small City Class, likely higher (Easily knocked a guy multiple meters away and through a glass window. Punched right through a wall with ease. Should theoretically be stronger than powerful demons like Mallus as the King of Hell) Durability: At least Wall level, possibly at least Small City level, likely higher (Immortality and regeneration makes him hard to kill) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Ring, His Car, Tarot Card, The Flaming Sword Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Other angels can harm him, Gods, Azrael's Blade and the Flaming Sword, Chloe Decker is not affected by his powers and can hurt him or even kill him due to the circumstances of her birth, demonic weapons forged in Hell can kill him, self judgment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Telekinesis Users Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Lucifer (TV Series) Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fear Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2